The invention relates to tires, especially low aspect ratio tires.
Aerodynamics is the present keyword of the automotive industry. As a result, automobiles are sleek and slung low to the ground. Wind resistance is minimized to increase gas mileage. Body shapes are changing to meet the aerodynamic challenge. Yet, tires on which these sleek automobiles ride have not radically changed to keep up with the new body design.
There are basically two different shapes of passenger car tires on the road today: high aspect ratio tires and low aspect ratio tires. The low aspect ratio tires have better cornering characteristics and less rolling resistance than the high aspect ratio tires. However, the low aspect ratio tires have a smaller overall diameter than the high aspect ratio tires and they tend to wear out faster.
An object of this invention is to provide a new tire that will have the advantage of low aspect ratio tires, but will wear longer.
Another object is to provide a new tire that will have a sleeve appearance to match the aerodynamic design changes taking place in automotive styling.